Usuario:Oriali31
thumb|left|300px|Otra hermosura que entra a Smash. [[Palutena (SSB4)|Palutena. :D]] Hola, soy un nuevo usuario de SmashPedia'' '(logicamente), esperando obtener una nueva experiencia al participar en esta gran Wiki, esperando lograr amig@s y algun truco nuevo para superar mi '''Brawl. :) Personajes Favoritos En general AUN FALTAN MAS PERSONAJES En la saga Super Smash Bros. Personajes que espero en este nuevo Smash. Veteranos *'Ike' : Tengo una pequeña corazonada de que este personaje aparecera, solo por eso lo creo (CONFIRMADO, lo sabia) ''' center|200px *Wario: Es buen personaje, pero espero que venga con su ropa de plomero y no con la de ''WarioWare.'' *Mr. Game & Watch:' Un clasico dentro de Smash, a el no se le cambiaria nada. *'Ice Climbers:' Otros clasicos, ellos si vendrian modificados en diseño y con algun ataque nuevo ''(eso creo) *'Los Semi-fantasticos ''(Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff): No es por que sean los clasicos del primer Smash., si no que cada uno tiene algo que los caracteriza como buenos personajes, en '''Ness lo es sus poderes psiticos, en C.Falcon su ya inolvidable Falcooon!!!!...PUNCH!!! y Jiggypuf'f su poder de hacer dormir a quien sea. Nuevos No espero con ansias a ningun nuevo, pero si me gustaria que fueran los siguientes. (aunque si no llegan a confirmar a ninguno no hay ningun problema): *'Bayonetta: No es por desnudarse en sus ataques ni por su imagen toda sexy, si no por sus buenos ataques que bien serian modificados en Smash.. Si tuviera que defender a algun personaje para entrar a Smash. seria a esta chica. *'Palutena:' Creo que estara por que su universo es ahora parte de la'' familia'' Sakurai (junto con la saga Kirby) y ademas, por su ultimo juego seria una luchadora a tenerle cuidado. Tiene mas posibilidades de entrar al ya no ser parte del Smash Final de[[Pit| Pit]].' Feliz por su confirmación :D' center|200px *'Chrom:' Seria el representante del actual Fire Emblem, aunque haya regresado Ike a la batalla, eso no implica que Chrom no lo haga. Seria un rival decente al igual que Marth e Ike, pero sinceramente no se que espada portaria. *'Oriali31' (que diga, los Mii's): Seriamos los mejores luchadores, nuestros ataques serian basados de los juegos de deporte de Nintendo y nuestros trajes alternativos serian de nuestras apariciones en juegos como''' Mario Kart Wii'' (7 y 8 por defecto)'', Wii Sport Club y '''Mario Golf Tour. Aunque no como esperaba, me alegra que estemos en Smash. center|200px *'Pac-Man:' Como dijera la canción de Dr. Mario de Brentalfloss: "So bah-hah-hah, you fell down!(ja-ja-ja, caiste!) ''Simplemente, no lo quiero. '''Aparecio, que se le podra hacer. Suerte en este Smash.' center|200px Mis contribuciones Mis contribuciones a SmashPedia Paginas que he creado Glitch de Lakitu (glitch)/Nintendo Direct (universo Nintendo)/Superhoja (objeto, objeto de SSB4)/Caparazon azul (objeto, objeto de SSB4)/Glitch de Knuckle Joe (glitch)/Pose de referencia ''' ''(termino)/Pic of the day/Junio 2014' (pic of the day)/'Mii '' '(personaje/personaje en SSB4)/''Jerome "Doc" Louis'' '(personaje secundario)/ Mis imagenes Glitch Lakitu.jpg|Pagina(s): Glitch de Lakitu Glitch camera.jpg|Pagina(s): Glitch de la cámara Logo de Nintendo Direct.jpg|Pagina(s): Nintendo Direct Logo Super Smash Bros Direct.png|Pagina(s): Nintendo Direct Muerte subita.jpg|Pagina(s): Muerte súbita Superhoja en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Superhoja Broche Frankin en SBB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Broche Franklin Caparazon Azul (Mario Kart Wii).jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Caparazon Azul en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Caparazón con Pinchos en Mario Kart 64.jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Caparazón azul en Mario Kart Wii.jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Bloque Verde en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Bloque verde, Yoshi (SSB4) Bob-omb en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Bob-omb Super Estrella en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Superestrella, Rey Dedede (SSB4) Champiñon en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Champiñón gigante, Yoshi (SSB4) Bill Bala en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Bill Bala Trofeo de Luigi Beta (SSBB).jpg|Pagina(s): Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trofeo Beta Donkey Kong Junior (SSBB).jpg|Pagina(s): Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Glitch de Knuckle Joe.jpg|Pagina(s): Glitch de Knuckle Joe Caratula SSBM (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Super Smash Bros. Melee Disco SSBM (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Super Smash Bros. Melee Caratula Smashing Live (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Caratula + CD Smashing Live (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Caratula Smashing Live (Nintendo Power).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Cartucho SSB (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Super Smash Bros. CD Smashing Live.jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! CD Smashing Live (Nintendo Power).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Muerte Subita (SSBB).jpg|Pagina(s): Muerte Súbita Bill Bala en Mario Kart Wii.jpg|Pagina(s): Bill Bala Pose T Mario (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Samus Zero en el Campo de Batalla (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Samus Zero (SSB4) Midna (verdadera forma).png|Pagina(s): Midna Mario sobre una plataforma en Mario Bros.(Arcade).jpg|Pagina(s): Plataforma de entrada Art del Caparazón de Pinchos en Mario Kart 8.jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Pose T Link (SSB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Link (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Young Link (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Ganondorf (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Fighting Wire Frame Female (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Fighting Wire Frame Male (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Wolf (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia, Wolf O'Donnell Fox y Link en su Pose T (SSB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Mario (SSBB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Diddy Kong Falso (SSBB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Entrenador Pokemon (SSBB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Art de Mario en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Mario Art de Luigi en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Luigi Art de Peach en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Peach Art de Estela en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Estela Art de Bowser en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Bowser Art de Yoshi en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Yoshi Art de Toad en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Toad (especie) Art de Wario y Donkey Kong en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Wario Art de Donkey Kong en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Donkey Kong Master Hand y Kirby en Destino Final SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Master Hand, Kirby (SSB4) Pac-Man y Mr Game & Watch juntos (Trailer SSB4).jpg|Pagina(s): Mr. Game & Watch Giga Bowser en SSB4 (Wii U)(Smash Fest).jpg|Pagina(s): Giga Bowser KO de pantalla del Aldeano SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): K.O. de pantalla Magno en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Magno Doc Louis Punch-Out!! Wii.jpg|Pagina(s): Jerome "Doc" Louis Little Mac y Doc Louis en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Jerome "Doc" Louis, Little Mac (SSB4) Pantalla de Resultados SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Pantalla de resultados Modos de Juego Online SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Conexión Wi-Fi Opciones del Modo Por Diversión en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Conexión Wi-Fi Trampolin Azul en Mappy.jpg|Pagina(s): Trampolín Wikiamigos '''thumb|Personaje fuerte de Alto Mando German Nunca pense crear esta sección, pero estoy cumpliendo mi primer misión, lograr nuevos amig@s, aqui la lista de mis amigos *'Alto Mando Germán:' Es un buen chico y una persona que puede hacer platicas interesantes y convertirlas en un Brawl a muerte Toon Link vs. Luigi, fue el primer amigo que hize *'Nexstar:' Al principio le cai mal por un mal chistecito que conte, pero ahora le caigo bien y el a mi, es entretenido y parece buena persona (dije que parece). Ambos tienen un secreto mortal que no puede ser revelado. Opiniones de otros usuarios sobre mi [[Archivo:Marth_y_Peach_en_Skyloft_-_(SSB._for_Wii_U).jpg|thumb|left|300px|''Yo soy uno de esos amantes...]]Aqui pueden escribir todo lo que opinen sobre mi, no importa si es bueno, malo, pesimo, aqui pueden opinar de lo que sea, pero eso si, recuerden dejar su firma delante del comentario para romperle la cara que sepa quien comento. '''NO SEAN PENOSOS, NO MUERDO. ''(eso creo)' *El es un buen amigo y me cae muy bien, me agrada, me gusta hablar con el, lo extraño por que casi no lo veo conectado en el chat, el es uno de mis mejores amigos y espero que siga adelante ayudando a esta wiki, ;) el es grandioso y un amigo de corazón. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130202043053/fantendo/images/3/36/Ness.gif Nex star Mi musica (OTS) favorita Proximamente Link Externos '>>Mania Smash Bros. '- Mi pagina sobre todo el universo Smash ''(en portugués) http://maniasmashbrosgamemania.webno de.com/ '' Userboxes